Stubborn
by litlolme32
Summary: From a 5 things in a Fic challenge must include: fight,massage,body paint, temptation,shower. Chloe's meteor power returns and causes some trouble for the pair. Rated a very strong M for adult content. Complete.


Chloe sat at her desk at Isis staring into space. She and Ollie had had a wicked fight. He had come home from a night on patrol with a gash across his abs. Since the return of her healing power things had become increasingly tense for them at home. She had moved in nearly a year ago, and it had been bliss until her meteor power reared its ugly head. He had become hesitant to let her touch him. She tried to reason with him but that just further stoked his anger.

She thought about the last time they were intimate,

"_I'm gonna go jump in the shower." He spoke a towel tossed over his shoulders from his intense yoga workout. Chloe had watched with utter fascination. She knew he was fit but this was 'wow'. She had never seen muscles bend and flex like that. Nor did she realize how incredibly flexible Oliver truly was._

_He was the epitome of temptation, golden skin, tight muscles, six pack abs., and ohh that chin. Chloe just couldn't resist her temptation any longer. She made her way slowly upstairs to his shower. She undressed as she entered, silently stalking her prey. She slid into the shower rubbing her hands along his back._

"_Very nice, but I think you'll have to hurry, my girlfriend is down stairs." He teased as she began to massage his back. She then replaced her hands with her mouth and kissed her way up his spine as far as she could reach. Ollie turned grabbed her by her arms and pinned her to the shower wall. He took possession of her mouth in a kiss that could have set the room on fire. "Is that what you wanted?" he purred nuzzling her neck._

"_Not quite, hero." She spoke as she reached and cupped him in one hand and stroked his length in the other. The act nearly dropped him to his knees._

"_Aren't we f….f feisty this morning?" He smirked. He lifted her water slicked body up his and then pinned her back to the shower wall. He slid into her heat, quickly, causing her to gasp._

"_Yeah, that's what I wanted." She moaned. He kissed her collar bones, first one then the other and sled her pert and aroused nipple into his wicked mouth. The heat from his mouth and the rasping of his tongue about pushed her over the edge. He kissed across the valley between her breast to the other to torture her with his mouth. She was resting her head on his shoulder unable to breath, unable to think._

"_Kinda quiet there sidekick? Maybe I need to change my tactics." He smirked as he kissed her soundly. His rhythm changed as he would pull back and then pound into her like a dying man given the gift of life. His hand slid in between them and he reached and touched her…_

"Chloe?" A familiar voice spoke

"Yes!" she shouted, and then blushed furiously as she realized what she was still thinking about.

"Glad to get your attention," the delivery man spoke as he delivered a huge bouquet of tulips. Her heart melted. She pulled out the card and sighed she read the note.

"Thanks Carl," Chloe spoke as she grabbed her coat and purse and locked up after the man left the office. She hopped into her car and raced as fast as traffic would allow, home.

--

Oliver was doing yoga in the living room. It was great for his body and he knew Chloe couldn't resist it. He was set for the biggest apology of his life. Chloe entered the penthouse quickly excited to see him and turned and gasped, he was doing yoga, naked. She was frozen, literally where she stood. She managed to lock the lift door behind her but that was about it.

"I see you got your flowers?" he asked mirth in his voice.

"Um, yeah." He stopped what he was doing and stood and approached her very, very slowly.

"You ready to listen to me now?"

"Are you ready to apologize?" she asked.

"You are way to over dressed for this," he spoke as he slid her purse from her shoulder, then took her hand in his and led her upstairs. The master bedroom was filled with candles and flowers. The blankets were pulled back on the bed. "Please, get rid of the clothes." He whispered. "I'll be right back." He turned and left the room. Chloe gave pause wondering what he was up to. She then quickly got naked. "Go ahead and lay on the bed when you're done!" his voice shouted from down the hall. Chloe obliged. She lay on his pillow arms across her chest and leg crossed at the ankles.

Oliver came in carrying one small jar of what appeared to be red paint. "What?" Chloe asked nervous. He moved onto the bed and opened the jar. It smelled like strawberries. He scooted next to her and began to paint her body.

"In the last 4 months these are the wounds you've healed." He spoke as he painted her chest, across her abdomen, her arms and her hands. "I'm not careless, it's just the unfortunate aspect of the life I choose to live." He paused, then smirked at her as he uncrossed her ankles and painted her thighs then looked up at her breast and painted there too.

"There weren't wounds there Oliver."

"Just humor me will ya. It's not easy for me to admit when I'm wrong." He smiled at her. "And I've been a ginormous jerk. I should be happy you have what makes you special back. Instead I've been treating you like a pariah, because it's just another slap in the face of me being normal." Chloe sat up and cupped his face in her hands.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, and honestly, you're really not that normal. What other billionaires out there do you see that really give a shit, sorry, about the little guy. That makes you a hero, not the powers." She spoke. He turned and kissed her palm.

"I know." He sighed. "But you have to understand that some of these wounds, I've earned and am damn proud of."

Chloe blushed as she finally understood. "Sorry, I.."

"No, we're not going to get into an I'm sorry fest, you know now and that's all that's important." He smiled.

"So what's with the body paint?" She asked.

"Like you healed these when they were mine, I want to take them away from you." He spoke as he helped her to lay back and then he laved the wound he painted on her bicep. "To thank you, for the gift you gave me……I love you Chloe and thanks for putting up with my pig headedness."

"Well," she blushed, "I love you too, and I will keep fighting with you as long as this is how we make up?! She grinned.


End file.
